New York Madness
by JadelynWoods
Summary: AU: Spencer & Toby have been best friends since High School. She's a sophomore in NYU and he just got admitted, so they decide to move in together to her tidy New York apartment and share the sweetest friendship, they will experience living with each other and will live through a lot so they might fall in love in the progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful readers I came up with such a cute idea for a multichapter, I'm loving it so far and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me if you guys liked it. It's Spoby in some of an AU**

 **Toby's POV**

Spencer and I have been best friends since High School, when I say best friends I really mean it, she sometimes thinks I'm gay because I've never tried to kiss her, and it's not that I'm in love with her, I just see her as my... sister?, I also know if we try something further, it might end badly, we have been best friends for so many years I don't wanna risk anything at all. We went to Rosewood High together, and have been together since, we tell eachother everything.

When we talk about Spencer Hastings, we're talking about perfectionist, secure, extremely talented, highly smart and persuasive Spencer Hastings. Spence is already a sophomore in NYU and I recently got admitted, the huge difference is that she's studying law and that I'm looking forward to architecture. She offered me to be her roommate in a perfectly tidy apartment with two rooms in New York, we have been best friends for years so it might not be a problem getting used to live with her, right?

I walk into her apartment and let the last box down on the floor, she's so happy to see me, she hugs me so tightly.

"This is going to be amazing, Tobes!" I spin her around, carrying her.

"I know! but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know how I will be able to stand such a pain in the ass." She laughs, smacks my head and then puts a serious face, crap.

"I'm joking…"

"What do we have here?" She opens one of the boxes and starts grabbing some of my magazines and books.

"NO!" I take them away from her.

"Toby Cavanaugh, was that porn? Ew." I laugh hard.

"No, I don't need porn, I could 'do' it anytime, and for your information, those are my text books for this semester, smartass."

"Oh my god!" she sighs

"What?"

"I thought you were gay"

"No, Spencer! for the millionth time…"

"Whatever Tobes! please put your stuff in place and feel yourself at home, because this is your new home!" She hugs me and then sits on the counter that's located in the middle of the kitchen, serving herself some coffee, I start putting my stuff in my new room.

After hours passed and I finally ended my new room I knock on Spencer's bedroom.

"Spence? Can I come in?"

"Sure." I walk inside and see her walking around with some jeans, her bra and a towel on her hair.

"Put some fucking clothes on!"

"Dude, shut up and grow up." I sit on her bed and try not to make eye contact with her, she's brushing her hair.

"We're going out for chinese, okay?"

"Mmm.. okay" I mumble while she puts a shirt on and then a blazer.

"So tell me everything, how is NYU?" I pat the side of the bed for her to sit.

"Dude, it's really tough.. I'm struggling."

"Oh come on that's impossible, you're Spencer Hastings.." She smiles and does her hair in a half ponytail.

"Oh Toby….I'm seeing someone, I hope you don't mind that he might stay some nights… he's coming to eat dinner with us, so you guys can meet."

"Oh that's great.." I get a little protective in my head, It bothered me that she forgot to mention that on our letters or calls.

"Yeah, well he wasn't happy with the idea of you moving in with me, but you guys will get along, I promise." I nod.

We sit in the chinese restaurant to wait for her *gags* boyfriend while we catch up.

"Well Tobes, I need to put some rules okay?"

"Indeed, tell me all."

"One: I won't tolerate disorder." I nod and laugh at the obvious.

"Two: I won't let in women that I don't like.

Three: You can't fuck in the couch of the living room without condoms.

Four: Everyday at night we will see Netflix, it's a tradition.

Five: Whoever gets the TV control first is the one picking the Netflix movie or TV show

Six: We will play Scrabble every Sunday

Seven: I will ALWAYS get the first cup of coffee in the morning.

Was that clear?"

"Sure …." I laugh hard at her weird rules and she smacks my arm.

"Why are you laughing? It's not fu-" A british accent interrupts our conversation.

"Hello Spencer!" He kisses her in front of me.

"Oh you must be Toby, it's a pleasure, I'm Wren." He says shaking my hand really tight.

"Hey, you scared us.." Spencer says and frowns, I can't stand watching her eyes look that bright when she looks at him, Wren sits next to Spencer and has his arm around her waist, I notice she feels a little uncomfortable but tries to hide it with a fake smile.

"So.. Wren what do you study?"

"Medicine." Shit, Spencer speaks up:

"We actually met on a frat party!"

"That's great, how long have you guys been going out?"

"Mmm… like 2 months?" Spencer asks Wren

"But we f-"

"3 months." Spencer cuts him off, I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Well I'm really glad for you two!" We end the most awkward meal ever and then go walking home which was like 4 blocks away.

 **Spencer's POV**

Moving in with Toby has been a great idea, I know he will help me with all the college struggle and help me emotionally as well because I might have anxiety attacks sometimes, he is such a great partner and I'm really glad I will have someone to talk to everyday. We have been best friends for years and I think moving in together might strengthen this unique friendship. I've missed him like hell and I won't let absolutely anyone get in between me and my best friend.

When we all arrive Wren carries me into my room and kisses me harshly, he slams the door of my room and I stop him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yell, mad at him.

"I'm going to fu-" I cut him off

"No, not that: you fucking moron, don't play innocent; you were annoying Toby on purpose the entire night. You can't do that! He's my roommate and if you didn't know, he is also my best friend. So stop being so fucking jealous and behave like your age."

"Spence- I'm sorry.."

"No, you can't stay tonight." I say mad.

"What? but Spencer-" he starts kissing me and pulling my blazer off.

"No." I stop him and then open my bedroom door.

"Out." He walks out and I slam the door of my apartment on his face, I'm going to forgive him, I know that, but that behavior was just so out of place. I walk to Toby's room and knock on his door.

"Tobes?" He opens the door and smiles.

"Hey that was quick, I think that's a problem." I smile at his joke and then get in, I lay on his bed.

"I punished him."

"What why?" He laughs hard and sits in front of his desk.

"Um because he was rude to you and he was acting so jealous, I'm sorry about that, if it happens again I will make him cry."

"It was okay… he's a moron."

"That's exactly what I said!" We both high five.

"I don't know I just never pictured you with a boyfriend.. You always said that you didn't want kids and a family."

"Oh, you're totally right, he's just my fuck buddy." He carries me on his shoulder.

"I figured that out, Come on!"

"What? Tobes put me down." He puts me down and sits me on the couch while he grabs with his other hand the control. CRAP.

"You tricked me! you just distract me!" He laughs and then turns on the TV.

"We're watching Sherlock!"

"Noooooooooooooo, can we watch Orphan Black?"

"NO, who has the control?" He raises his hand with the control and sticks his tongue out, I bite his arm and then we cuddle to watch Sherlock, unsurprisingly I fall asleep, I wake up at 4am and feel so tired but when I notice I am in bed and it is 4am I try to sleep some more.

My alarm sounds at 6am and I wake up fast to face Toby already showered walking around with just a towel.

"JESUS TOBY, THOSE ABS" I say rubbing my eyes to take the sleep away, then I start touching his abs.

"Spencer, you're such a girl..I can smell the estrogen.."

"Well of course I am.." I smack his head, I walk into the shower and then he knocks.

"Spencer I need to shave, I'm gonna be late!"

"Get in.." He comes in and starts shaving

"God we're such a married couple."

"Shut up." I put on one towel around my body and the other one around my head to get out of the shower.

"Tobes can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, but please hurry."

He is already there waiting for me, but he cooked me breakfast, and when I drink coffee I like to enjoy it, so it won't be that fast.

We walk out of the apartment at 7:17am and I have classes at 7:40am. He sits on his motorcycle and I sit beside, hugging him; he rushes to college and we both walk inside.

"I need to go to class! can't be late on my first day.." I hug him.

"Have fun! good luck today..Oh almost forgot" I give him the copy of the key of our apartment and he smiles.

"Thanks Spence.. for everything, you'll enjoy living together, I promise!" I smile and then walk to class.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you guys think about it, suggestions for a chapter or anything I will update fast because I have so many ideas I can write fast, love you all babes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers! I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Toby's POV**

I finally arrive home after a really long day, when I open the door I see Spencer sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, she's doing homework.

"You know you have to sit on the couch, no next to it." She stands wearing a huge shirt on and sweatpants, her hair is messy in a cute bun.

"I like it that way, oh shut up Tobes" She hugs me and sits on the counter.

"Why are you so late anyway? It's 5pm."

"Well all of the freshman went to eat together and they invited me."

"You made friends? Did you like the campus?"

"I made some friends, mom…" she laughs and smacks my head, then sips coffee.

"But yeah, it's tough; mostly because all of my class is smart as fuck. They learn and get it fast."

"You will get used to it." She winks at me.

"Let me finish my homework, give me half an hour."

"Sure, I will be in my room." I walk inside and put my headphones on, listening to Radiohead on full volume.

 **Spencer's POV**

I try focusing on doing homework and finish 20 minutes later, then someone knocks on the door and I open, Wren stands there.

'I'm truly sorry, Spencer…'

'Umm, it will be okay' I try not to laugh at his lips tickling my neck, he starts kissing and then sucking. We both start to make out and he sits me on the kitchen counter, I spread my legs and put them around his waist, he takes my shirt off and I bring him closer, undoing his belt, I hear a door slam and I fall off the counter. Totally forgetting that Toby was in his room. Shit.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Wren yells at him and Toby runs to help me.

"Spencer are you alright?" He helps me stand and then says. "Sorry for wanting something to eat, I was going to the fucking kitchen, to MY kitchen. I didn't know you were gonna fuck there!"

"We weren't fucking yet, If it wasn't because of yo-"

"Stop!" I stand between them before they start fighting.

"Toby, please go to your room." Wren laughs at the way I'm treating Toby like a kid.

"And yeah, Wren it's time for you to go fucking home."

"Excuse me?" I swear Wren is so stubborn sometimes.

"You heard me." He stares at me, wrath in his eyes, he walks to the door.

"I'm tired of you, we haven't had sex in weeks, why don't you tell me what's wrong." I stay there speechless.

"G-go!" He picks up my top from the floor and throws it at me.

"Stop behaving like such a twat and put your shirt o-." He couldn't finish the word before Toby punches him in the jaw. I slam the door on his face.

"Are you okay?" I hear Toby but I run into my room and lock myself in. I have never cried in front of people, I'm feeling so powerless right now. God I hate Wren, but I don't know what am I going to do...

Suddenly I hear Toby singing outside of my room with his guitar and I couldn't help but smile while wiping my tears away.

"I feel so alone on the Friday nights

Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?

It's like I told you honey

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough,

I don't know wh-"

I cut him off by opening the door and hugging him really really tightly, he pays so much attention to me, I once told him that Born to Die will always cheer me up, instead of depressing me, like most people.

"Thank you so much.." I can't help but smile, he really is such a perfect boy, his emotions are perfect, he cares for the other's emotions more than his. I start shaking badly.

"I am sorry for all that.."

"Spencer are you okay? you're shaking and you're so pale."

"Y-yeah… I kind of.."

"Are you having those anxiety breakdowns again? I thought you stopped having them.. I know you get one when you are dealing with something but, I need you to breathe and realize he treats you so bad, you deserve someone a thousand times better, but I still know you wouldn't find someone like y-"

"I think I'm pregnant." His face gets so pale and I finally calm down, I have been keeping that with me since I first suspected it, and now I feel so relieved.

"No you aren't." He denies it.

"I'm not sure! I am late."

"Please don't tell me that, you are not pregnant, you are not." I freak out.

Minutes passed and Toby is holding the pregnancy test, he's shaking more than I am.

"Toby, could you please calm the fuck down!" I hold his shoulders, and then sit on his bed.

"Spencer…" He looks at the results and his expression is unreadable.

"WHAT? Am I pregnant? No? Let me see, no wait. NO" I take the test, close my eyes, take a deep breath and sigh with relief when it says I'm not pregnant, we both high five with our entire body as well.

"This deserves a celebration." We're both so happy.

"Mmmmm.. Bar?"

"Let's go" he takes his shirt off and puts one Radiohead shirt, I get so distracted by his body. He puts on a jean jacket and says.

"Spencer? Change your clothes!" I run to my room and put on black skinny jeans, with a yellow top. I put on heavy make up and then go out with Toby, we both go with his motorcycle to the nearest bar.

We go in and electronic music filled our ears, we sit in a table and I wait for him to bring the shots.

"God, it's so loud.." He says bringing vodka shots and sitting in front of me

"Don't be old."

"Now Spencer, I need to talk to you about Wren, I really don't think he respects you at all." I roll my eyes and drink an entire shot, my throat is burning thoroughly.

"I know.."

"I don't want you to suffer then.." Worry is all over his eyes.

"I promise you, I won't." I take my second shot.

"Slow down with the alcohol, you're not a good drinker.." He takes a sip of his beer.

 **Toby's POV**

I really don't want Spencer to drink that much, she gets drunk so easily it's kind of cute..

"Spence? Why would you think you were pregnant? I know you are smart enough to take care of yourself.."

"I know.. I just.." She says, taking a third shot, "I just forgot?"

"You never forget anything at all."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"No." I try not to pressure her

"Alright.." She takes a shot and clinks with my beer.

"Cheers because Wren did not get me pregnant and now I can end that jerk."

"Cheers."

"Oh yeah and because you got into NYU!"

She takes the shot and her eyes are a little red already, I take a sip of my beer.

I see Wren get in with a girl and get pretty anxious, I need to hit that bastard.

"What,what's wrong?" Spencer turns to see the door and then stands.

"No no no, you stay away…." She runs to him and is at the edge of falling.

"I'm breaking up with you," then she stares at the other girl "You can have him, in fact I have fucked bigger cocks" she says, making a gesture with her hands as if she was telling her a secret but in fact she says it out loud. I punch Wren in the groin, because… I feel like it, he was such a jerk to Spencer, he stays there in pain, and we both go back to our table, it seems like the other girl leaves Wren too, maybe because she didn't know about Spencer. We both clink our drinks again and drink, Spencer is drinking her eighth and last shot.

"Enough for you." She starts to laugh.

"You're so boring, Tobes, OH MY GOD" She says it in such a dramatic way I panicked.

"WHAT?"

"I need to pee, GOD I need to pee." She starts laughing loudly.

"Spencer, I think we should go home." She stands to go to make a line in the bathroom and trips with one girl, they both fall and end up pretty wet.

We arrive to the apartment and she is dizzy, she starts dancing on the living room.

"OOH NO"

"What?"

"We forgot to dance, why would you want to leave so early? "

"Because you're drunk."

"I am not dru-" she has hiccups and I start to laugh hysterically.

"That was too far!"

"Shut up." She starts to cry,and all of her make up start running down. I walk her to her room, it really is funny and also annoying to see her like this. She lays on her bed and starts taking her pants off, they are in the middle of her legs while she says out loud.

"Tobes, you are so perfect, you have good emotions, and have you s-" she has hiccups again, "seen your abs?" I laugh.

"I kind of like drunk Spencer, she's better than sassy Spencer." She takes off her jeans and then gets really close to me,

"You know I love your abs…. Wait... are your eyes always that blue?"

"What are you doing?" I say in a serious way but god she is so close I might kiss her right now. I get away from her, I'm not taking advantage of my best friend. I walk to her closet and open it to find her pajamas I grab a shirt instead and she puts it on, changing her wet yellow top, I give her the pajama pants and she refuses.

"No, no way, it's too hot in here." I nod but am a little distracted of her black, lacy lingerie. I need to go to my room.

"Goodnight, Spence" I kiss her forehead and tuck her in bed.

"Noooooooo, our netflix night! Come on I think it's 11pm."

"I have classes tomorrow.."

"Saturday classes are mostly in the afternoon." She is so fucking drunk and still she is being a smartass.

"Okay, you win." She claps her hands.

"Yass!" I laugh knowing she will fall asleep immediately. I put on my pajamas and join her, she's choosing the movie today.

"Divergent?"

"Sure, I like that one." She puts it on and then sits next to me.

"I NEED TO PEE." She runs to the bathroom and I start laughing at drunk Spencer, at least she's not throwing up. My thoughts were stopped by a gag noise and I run to the bathroom, seeing Spencer throwing up all of the alcohol inside of her.

"God, Spencer." I laugh and she frowns at me, she stands weakly and I wash her mouth, taking care of her, this will be a long night….

 **Well that chapter, was a little messy, I apologize, hope you enjoy, I needed to make it fast because I need to do homework babes.**

 **Have a good night and please review, huge shoutout to my Spoby's bitches, I love them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my beautiful readers, I'm really sorry, I wanted to update sooner and I know most of you are enjoying this story I had tons of homework and this next week I'm having more but I will try make some time for you, I love getting your sweet reviews & tweets about this fanfic, it cheers my day. So I made this a little longer than I usually write, hope you enjoy.**

 **Toby's POV**

Spencer is all over me kissing me desperately, I do not want to take any advantage, specially because she's drunk, she has no pants on, just black lacy underwear, she takes off her shirt and I could finally see her perfect body after years of knowing her, I start sucking on her breasts,she spreads her legs and sits on the top of me, rubbing her clit over my crotch, FUCK this is hot. I kiss her because I can't stand more teasing, she unzips my jeans and starts with a handjob, I stop her and change positions, putting myself on top, Spencer is a little surprised about it.

"I should always be on top."

"Not tonight." I thrust inside of her and she moans, her voice causes me ecstasy & her face is delightful, I thrust slow first and then really hard & fast. She kisses my neck and I suddenly feel her nails digging on my back, she likes rough sex, I never even thought about it, but Spencer in bed is a goddess, she kisses me deeply, I always wanted her to kiss me, like this. I won't be able to hold, I can't believe I'm fucking my best friend. I turn her around and finally could see her entire body, her back is so skinny and delicate it's hot, it's such a turn on, I thrust inside of her harder and harder feeling way more pleasure, I feel myself sweating and then I wake up.

Should I be concerned because it wasn't real or because I'm dreaming of fucking my best friend? Shit. Get that thought out of your fucking head.

 **Spencer's POV**

God my head hurts like hell, I wake up and Toby gets in with a cup of coffee in his hand and donuts.

"I bought you advil, for your hangover."

"I got drunk yesterday?" He laughs.

"Nope, you were further than that."

I gasp and then take the advil with a sip of coffee.

"I'm scared, you shouldn't tell me what I did yesterday." He sits on one side of my bed and crosses his arms. Is he angry?

"Why not? I should tell you how badly you embarrassed yourself!"

"Noooooo!" I cover my ears and start singing random songs loudly.

"Eat." He says, demanding as always.

"Alright…Tobes, wait... you look different.."

"Different how?" I have a huge bite of the donut.

"I don't know, you are really happy…. OH MY GOD You got laid while I passed out?" I ask him suspiciously and smile like a kid, he blushes really hard and tries to change the subject.

"Shut up, you alcoholic or should I say boozy?"

"Shut up Tobes" I say between laughs ".. Now tell me what I did yesterday."

"You broke up with Wren." Why am I feeling sad? He was a total jerk.

"Are you okay?" Tobes asks concerned with those huge blue eyes.

"Who am I going to fuck?" I eye him seductively and pout, he gasps.

"No way. No."

"I was joking." We both laugh and he puts aside the hair I have on my face.

"I like your curls." I smile.

"You're so gay, are you sure you didn't fuck a man yesterday?" He smacks my head.

"Spence, I have classes in half an hour, I will be back in 2 hours." I pout.

"NOOOO, don't leave me, you need to take care of Spencer with the side effects of a hangover!" He laughs.

"I will be back soon, I promise." He kisses my forehead and then walks out.

Hours passed and I'm missing Tobes, I love being lonely but I want him here, I need someone to talk to and someone to bother, I put on Lana del Rey on high volume and start cooking fetuccini. I suddenly feel someone tickling my tummy and I scream.

"FUCK!" I hit Toby. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't hold my stomach, I'm ticklish." I pinch his nipple on purpose, that's a thing I always do to annoy him.

"If you pinch my nipples, I will pinch yours." He says mad, I laugh.

"How was class?"

"Boring."

"Are you okay?" He smiles but I still see the truth in his eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" I ask and get no response.

"Is it about the girl you had sex with last night?" His eyes look bright and his fake smile fades away, he bites his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Kinda…"

"What's wrong, tell me." I sit on the counter and he stands in front.

"I can't be with her."

"Why not? If you like her you should go for it." He stands really really close and I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"YOU HAD COFFEE AND YOU DID NOT BRING ME." He laughs,

"If you want me to go for coffee I will" I smile.

"Who's the lucky girl by the way? Or is it a guy?"

"Shut up Spencer, because of that joke I won't say anything." He puts his finger over my mouth and shushes.

"What are we eating today?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Pasta."

"My favorite! How do I help?" He asks and kisses my cheek.

"Just set the table, I'm almost done over here." I watch him take out the plates off the top cabinets and realize he is so fit, and hot.

I serve the pasta and we both sit.

"I missed you today, I had no one to talk to." He raises his stare from his plate to see me with those huge blue eyes he has, he laughs a little bit.

"Don't act like you don't have any friends." I laugh.

"I am pretty busy with college to even think about friends."

"Um…. But you're Spencer, you are already perfect, you shouldn't try so hard." I smile at him, he always says the perfect things at the right time.

"Good answer."

"I don't want you to try so hard like you did in High School, there's no need, no one is pressuring you anymore." He says referring to my parents & sister.

"I felt pressured back in high school with everyone but you, somehow you calmed me, with those long talks, I should really take that advice." I try changing the subject.

"So yesterday? Was it missionary or doggy?" He chokes on his juice with laughter.

"You need professional help, Spencer."

"I'm sorry! I just needed to change the topic…"

"You could've said that." He says, smiling brightly.

After dinner we both do the dishes together and I change my clothes.

"I need to go to class, I will be back at 9, okay?" I stand in the living room and he is watching TV on the couch.

"Sure, Spencer… I'm having a few friends coming over, I hope you don't mind, I will clean after.

"Sure, just remember the rules." he laughs.

"Goodbye Spencer." I close the door and go to my classes of criminology law.

 **Toby's POV**

I can't deal living with Spencer, I have never felt this way before, she was like my sister, but since that fucking dream I can't stare at her and imagine her without clothes, It's sick. My friends arrive around 7:30 and all of them are either jocks or bitches, but I kind of like them.

Brett who has been the most amazing guy since I started college, I'm pretty sure we'll be great friends. Then there's Alli who's on my work group, along with Dylan, Rachel and Nate.

"Where's your roommate?" Dylan asks as soon as he walks in.

"She's in class." I answer harshly, Brett laughs. Dylan stares at pictures of Spencer around the living room, he holds a frame of us at prom, Spencer wore a dress with an enormous cleavage on the back, she looked gorgeous.

"She's smokin HOT." Dylan says and I roll my eyes.

"Dude, you are not hooking up with her, she's like Toby's sister." Brett says and it makes me feel a little better, it's not that she's like my sister what is bothering, it's the fact that I might fall for her while I live here.

"Ugh, you're such a pig, Dylan!" Rachel says smacking his head. Alli sits on the counter where Spencer always sits and gets closer to me.

"So, tell me Toby, why did you choose architecture?"

"Mmm I have always loved to build things."

"Like a house?"

"Planning on building a house for my future wife." she smiles.

"That's really sweet, how do you imagine your future wife?"

"Sassy, perfectionist, highly smart, talented in many ways, persuasive and sure about herself." Wait... did I just described Spencer?

"God, you're charming." She smiles and comes really close I could feel her breath.

"Alli…." I hear the door and everyone's heads turn to Spencer.

"Hello Toby's loser friends…." She smiles and all of them laugh. I walk to her, leaving Alli alone, I kiss Spence's forehead.

"Hi Tobes!" She jumps on my back like a little kid.

"He's Brett, Dylan, Nate and Rachel" I point to everyone with one hand, the other is holding her on my back, while she waves at all of them.

"Oh wait that Brett guy is hot." She jumps off my back, everyone laughs and stares at Dylan.

"Where's Alli?" Rachel asks.

"Here.." Alli says out loud with a beer in her hand from the kitchen.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh….." Spencer eyes me suspiciously, she might think she is the one I fucked.

"N-No Spence…."

"Helloooooooo girl!" She hugs Alli, Alli is a little scared; you can see it in her eyes, I couldn't stop it now and i'm laughing so hard. Dylan stands and walks to Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Dylan."

"if I'm hooking up with one of Toby's friends, it should be him." She points to Brett.

"I will be back I will change." She says getting in her room and Dylan following her. Brett smacks Dylan's head.

"Come here, you jerk." I say to Dylan. I seriously love the fact that Spencer likes Brett, I know he won't do that to me, I also know that he is suspecting.

Minutes passed and Spencer comes out with skinny jeans & a purple top with a cleavage on the back. She comes to grab a beer from the fridge and sits on her spot over the counter, I walk to her and sit next to her.

"I like your friends, except that Dylan guy…" She smiles

"Yeah, he's horny 24/7" She laughs and raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know what? shut up Spencer…" I stutter.

"What? I didn't say anything!" We both laugh and are a little tipsy, she comes really close.

"It's so loud over here, do you want to go to my room?" Spencer says.

"Sure," she takes my hand and takes me to her room, I sit on her bed and we both stare deep into each other's eyes.

"Spencer, I need to tell you someth-" someone cuts me off when the door is slammed open, Brett stays there speechless.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I wanted to go to the bathroom…" Spencer laughs at his nervousness.

"It's okay, Brett" she winks at him and shows him where the bathroom is, when I walk out, Alli is putting on her jacket furiously.

"We have to go." Alli says holding Rachel's hands, with Nate & Dylan. she slams the door quickly and did not let me say goodbye to none of my friends.

"What the fuck is it with her?" Spencer comes from her room.

"She's jealous…" Brett says and I elbow him.

"Jealous?" Spencer asks & Brett stays quiet.

"Brett you can stay the night if you want to." She says and I just fake smile.

"Oh thanks, that would be great!" I try cleaning up the mess while I see Spencer & Brett talking in her room, she's taking some blankets from her closet, she laughs at something he says and I can't help but feel a little jealous? Maybe angry?

She sits with her pajamas on with Brett on the couch, I borrowed him some pajama pants and he is shirtless, I get furious, I walk to my room and Spence calls me from the living room.

"Tobes? Where are you going? Ready for our Netflix night?" she smiles devilish but I raise the TV control.

"Nooooooo, you are such a cheater! That's not fair!" She runs to me & jumps to catch the remote.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you all think, I personally love Brett and he will be a main character, I'm updating soon, I promise I won't take that long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toby's POV**

I wake up and cringe at the light, my room has never been this bright, when I open my eyes, I notice I'm at Spencer's room. What? I turn to my side and there's Spencer's light brown curls. I can't remember what happened last night, god. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep,I shake Spencer softly and she immediately hits me.

"WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"Why are we sleeping in the same bed?"

She smiles teasingly.

"Is that why you're so scared?"

"Shut up."

"Brett suggested it, instead of you two sharing a bed, that would be gay enough.. So what?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" I kiss her cheek and stand.

"Mmmmm…. Coffee…"

"That's too obvious."

"Okay mmm waffles."

I walk to the kitchen and find Brett on the way,

"Toby! How was it?"

"What?"

"The night with Spencer? Did you guys….?"

I rub my eyes and then laugh.

"We didn't do anything.."

"WHAT? I gave you an opportunity! It's obvious you are into her!"

"Keep your fucking voice down, I'm not in love with her.. " I whisper and he eyes me suspiciously.

"Toby…."

"Shut up, please, can we discuss this later?"

"Sure, I need to go anyway, I have classes at 9, thanks for letting me stay the night!"

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" We freak out and jump at Spencer's interruption.

"I seriously need to go, enjoy breakfast though.. " he gets out of the apartment and I notice he left the breakfast all prepared and served.

"God he is so sweet." Spencer smiles and sits down. I honestly am feeling so calm right now, I know that Brett won't let me down, specially with Spencer.

"What did you think of my friends?"

"They are cool, the blonde girl you fucked, is crazy and Dylan is a jackass. I liked Brett, he seems like a really good friend." I chuckle.

"Yes he is."

I get a phone call in the middle of our breakfast.

"Do you seriously need to answer?" Spencer asks and I hang up, putting my phone on vibrate,

"It's not that important." The phone starts to vibrate multiple times and I finally answer, it must be important.

 **Spencer's POV**

After they call him 6 times, he answers, it seems urgent though, he starts talking and then quickly stands off the table and runs to his room. I run to him but couldn't hear through the door. I knock lightly.

"Toby, what's the matter? Toby?!"

Half an hour passed and he finally opens the door after I insisted so much.

"Toby are you okay? What's wr-"

"My father passed out…"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I don't see tears and I'm concerned, I hug him really really tightly because he needs a friend. I pat his back.

"It's okay, you can cry on my shoulder, I won't judge you, Tobes.." I feel his chest really tense, he's holding back his tears.

"I love you so much." I say and I hear his giggle.

"Toby?" He's breathing heavily and then he stares deeply into my eyes.

"I will be okay…" He tries to fake a smile but stares blankly at the floor, he starts crying, his sobs are heartbreaking and really loud.

"Shhh… it's okay Toby, let it all out… I'm here, okay?"

"I need to go back to Pennsylvania. My family will be there by tomorrow…" he says between sobs and couldn't get the word funeral out of his mouth, he breathes deeply and tries to exhale really slowly.

"Toby?"

"Yes?" He raises his glance to observe me but his eyes are full with tears, I dry them away.

"Can I come with you?" He smiles and hugs me really tight.

"I love you so much, Spen-" He eyes at me and I cut him off, kissing him, holding his chin and pulling him closer. What the fuck did I just do?!.

He stares at me speechless.

"I…"

I cut him off and kiss him deeply again and all of his pain is fading away, all of his worries, he suddenly stops and I think I fucked up.

"I… i will pack, we will be staying in Rosewood for the week, you need to stay with your mom." He nods but has an unreadable expression on his face.

"Toby?" He raises his stare to me.

"Are you okay?" He nods and I kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" He shakes his head,

"We will talk about it later."

I walk to my room and start packing, half an hour later we both walk to my car, he puts our luggage on the trunk and I'm pretty sure this ride will be the most awkward, I will ride 3 hours, meanwhile Toby is not saying anything at all, is he mad?

"Toby you remember prom?" I ask to make some conversation and stop with the uncomfortable silence, he turns to me and smiles but his eyes are faded away.

"Of course I do."

 ***Start of flashback, Toby's perspective***

"Wow." was the only word I could say after I saw her when she walked downstairs, she hugs me really tightly. She's wearing an Oscar de la Renta black dress, with a huge cleavage and an opening on the leg.

"I can't believe I'm going to prom with you!" She says and hugs me really tightly, I bought her a white orchid corsage that was so unique, just like her.

"You are so gorgeous"

"So are you Tobes! You look like a husband on his wedding." I chuckle.

"And you look like a princess, miss Hastings." I try to use a british accent, putting her corsage on her delicate hand and then I kiss her hand, she blushes, her make up is really strong and I have never seen her like this, it's hot and she looks so pretty.

"Ugh you are so cliché" She rolls her eyes. "I love it, thank you" She stares at her hand.

"Our limo is waiting for us," She laughs at my joke and I open the car door for her.

"You're driving today?"

"Shut up, I'm supposed to be the man."

"That comment was way too alpha male for me trying to be a feminist." I laugh at her smartass mouth.

"Spencer, shut up; you're ruining the cliché, it's supposed to be our prom night."

I stop at some woods that look incredible with the daylight and sunset.

"Let's go.." I open her door and start taking out my camera equipment off the trunk.

"What?"

"I'm taking pictures of you, you're just too gorgeous I need to remind this moment forever." Her smile is the brightest. She walks down the woods with her dress and I take tons of photos of her, she has always been my muse for my best pictures. The mistery in her huge hazel eyes and her dress fits the picture perfectly along with the biggest trees at the back.

 ***End of flashback***

"You made me feel so special that day, I wish I could do the same for you right now, but I seriously have no idea how."

"You make me feel special when you keep my company in my best and worst moments. Thank you."

"Are you mad for what I did?"

"No."

"But you are just so cold right now."

"It might be because of my father, Spencer."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, I'm overwhelming you with my bullshit, it's obvious you have worse thoughts to deal with."

"Calm down, Spencer." My breathing starts to increase and I feel anxiety coming. I need to stop the car.

"Spencer, breathe." I stare at him, he doesn't understand this.

"You are going to black out if you keep concerning, breathe!" I inhale and exhale loudly, I'm not gonna cry.

"You can control it." Toby says steady.

"Just with you." He smiles.

"I'm glad I can help with a problem that you have since we were little, but I think it's coming back and you need to see a specialist. "

"Let's talk about something else, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry…"

"You need to eat.."

"Spencer, please don't insist."

Those were the last words we say on the whole road trip, we arrived 3 hours later to his house in Rosewood, he hugged his mom really hard and the picture of it was really sad,I hug his mother who was like a second mother to me, so sweet and caring.

"I'm so sorry…" she hugs me tightly.

"It will be okay, honey, don't be sorry." I think I need to leave them alone. I walk upstairs and find his little brother that is like 8 sitting on his bed.

"Tyler?"

"Spencer!" He runs to me and hugs me really tight, he is so innocent he still doesn't realize what is going on.

"How are you, kid?"

"I'm okay, I have been better, I missed you and Toby! Did you guys kiss already? I know you are both living together now! My mommy told me as a secret! Shhhhhh..."

"Chill, kid! We are just friends…."

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Toby gets in the room and starts laughing.

"Hi Tyler! Why is she a little liar?" I glare at the kid and he stays quiet, they both hug and it's the cutest thing ever, he starts showing us his toys and telling us about his school friends.

The night arrives and everyone is in their rooms, i'm sleeping in Toby's old room and he is staying in the guest room. I start looking around his room and couldn't help it but start counting how many pictures of us are all over the room.

I watch all of his books and grab "A Catcher In The Rye" I can't help it but smile. I take a photoalbum all black, I open it and gasp at the pictures he took of me at prom. I smile and can't help but read his notes next to my pictures.

 **"She is filled with grace and talent. Her sharp wit is tempered by her beautiful heart. She makes everyone around her better at what they do. Having her as a friend is a gift in my life, she has empowered me to take risks with my work and follow my dreams. When I think of her, I think of inspiration. She is a partner, a friend, a teacher, a rock and a safe place to land.."**

I feel my heart ache and tears falling down my eyes, I wipe them away, I can't believe I just found this.

There's a knock on the door and I open it, Toby is standing right there with his pajamas and it looks like he is devastated.

"Are you sleeping? Can you stay with me?" I smile and invite him to bed, I sit and his head rests on my lap.

"it will be okay, Toby." I can't help it but smile, just repeating the words he wrote in my head.

"Why is this happening?" He frowns, I brush his hair with my hands. He sits down in front of me.

"I will be your rock.. I will help you get through this."

"Thank you, Spence.." I can't help it "safe place to land" keeps repeating in my head, I don't notice but I kiss him deeply and he starts kissing back unsurprisingly.

"Tell me we're not fucking everything up." He smiles and shuts me up with a kiss.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated, homework eats me alive, HOWEVER GUYS I AM CONTINUING THIS CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE I HAVE IDEAS.**

 **Please review your opinion beautiful readers because in the next chapter they will talk about the kiss and their feelings and if they will be willing to do it, maybe someone will move out.**

 **I love you!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Toby's POV**

As we keep kissing we both lay in bed and she sits on top of me. We start making out laying in bed, her hands all over my abs and my hands all over her legs. I stop when we were about to go further.

"Spence…."

"I know, I'm sorry…" I smile and she turns, our bodies fit perfectly together, I hold her by the waist and kiss her neck, putting her hair aside.

We both hear a knock on the door and I stand to open it. Tyler is standing there sobbing.

"Buddy… don't cry" I wipe away his tears.

"I miss dad."

"I know Ty, I miss him too, but hey he is here anyway and he would hate to see you like this." Spencer stands and holds his hand.

"Nooooooooo, people can't be sad with me! Come here Tyler..." She leads him to his bed and tucks him in. I follow them, Spencer and I sit around his bed.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Toby's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" she starts singing with her sweet voice, Tyler smiles and then giggles, she ends the song and Tyler is in a deep sleep.

"Thank you for that, I really do appreciate it." It was a really nice gesture, I wouldn't know how to calm him down.

"I know.I couldn't imagine losing a parent at his age, poor little kid, well he has you" She smiles and jumps on me like a monkey, her legs around my waist.

I walk to my room and lock the door, throwing her first over the bed and now im over her, she starts kissing me all over, while taking my shirt off,

"Please.." She whispers and I can't stop it now.I eye her, try to read her.

"Are you sure, you want to do it?" She stares deeply into my eyes with passion and nods. She pulls my pants down and starts jerking off, she stops and we kiss deeply, I strip her, first her silk pajamas, trying to contemplate her body, seconds after we were both having sex, I thrust into her harder and harder, are we making love? She starts riding me all the night and I know she is fucking wild but she is so passionate about sex, we change positions and I start thrusting into her harder, hearing her moans and I can't get enough of it, I see her hand holding onto the sheets and hold her hand while I keep thrusting, kissing her neck while we keep fucking all night long. She is so tight, it's addictive, it feels like i'm losing my virginity all over again, we should have been each other's first, it would have been so much better and comfortable.

"Spence? i love you."

She smiles and kisses me while she climbs on top of me for round two, I can't get enough of her.

We can't get enough of each other.

 **Spencer's POV**

I wake up and see Toby sleeping by my side, I can't fucking believe we made love yesterday, he is my best friend, shit. He is so good at it, oh my god. However we can't go back, I also need to help this family, Toby is calm for now, but his mother & brother are a mess.

"Morning Spence, how long have you been awake?" He kisses my neck and tenses his hand on my hips.

"Just a few minutes." I smile, "Good morning." I turn and kiss him softly.

"Mmmmm hi, I love to wake up like this."

"Like what? Like this?" I kiss his neck and go up with kisses until I reach his lips and bite stops the kiss and says:

"Careful Spence, I can get some revenge" He starts filling my face with kisses and it's kind of ticklish.

"Tobyyy!" I say between laughs.

"Come on, we have to get up, today will be a long day…" he says staring down.

"It will be okay, I could cheer you up, if you let me, of course." He smiles cockily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I kiss him softly and then we start to make out, we cannot get tired of each other since last night. "You get in the shower first" I walk into the bathroom, closing the door and stripping when I get in the shower, the steam was really hot and it felt comfortingly. I walked out just wearing a towel around my body and he stares at me.

I throw the towel I had around my body slowly, trying to tease him, he carries me to the bed and puts on top of me kicking his boxers off.

"Is this a good way to start the day?"

"You have no idea" he replies.

...

I walk downstairs while Toby showers, I was brushing my hair, his mom was in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I ask her to keep her some company.

"Yes, I'm so happy for you and Toby."

"You heard us last night." I blush and try not to laugh.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"Of course not, I would never."

"Thank you for making him happy, Spencer."

"Always." I smile and hugged her.

"I always knew you were meant for each other, in fact I was surprised you guys haven't kissed before, it was about damn time.. " I laugh.

"How was your first kiss with ."

"He was such a romantic, you know?"

"I can see why Toby is so corny about everything…"

 **Toby's POV**

After my dad's funeral we got back to NYC I couldn't stay for long in Rosewood.

"It has been a long day." Spence says.

"Do you want to go for coffee?"

"Is that even a question?" I smile at her sassiness and we both walk to the nearest Starbucks.

"Toby? Can I ask you something?"

"Ask."

"Have you ever pictured us fucking?"

"Honestly?"

I nod

"I have, but it wasn't like that." She speaks up.

"Oh.." Maybe I wasn't good enough. She holds my chin and pulls my face close to hers, whispering:

"You're so much better than what I imagined." I kiss her and I can't help it but blush.

"I love the fact that we can talk about anything and we can be comfortable with each other." I say while her smile is the brightest.

"Of course we will, we are best friends with benefits?" She says while i crack up.

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend if that's what you are insinuating." she pouts.

"Shut up."

"How about we walk down the Central Park?"

"How delightful, Chuck Bass."

"Shut up, Spencer" I laugh.

"So tell me about law school?" The Central Park is orange because of autumn, leaves everywhere everything it's amazing.

"I always thought I wouldn't fit in, because of my family, but I really love my career, it makes me useful, you know? I can help someone by applying justice and that makes me feel so…. Great." I smile

"You're dedicated, I have always loved that thing about you."

I ride us home, while we are going up in the elevator, she started kissing me, softly.

She puts her legs around me and I hold her hands up while kissing

"Stop." I say and she looks surprised.

"What?"

"You are not worth fucking in an elevator. We should make love, in your bed." She smiles and as we arrive, she holds my hand and runs to the apartment.

We both get in and stay in the dark for a while, I take her coat and black halter off, and get comfortable at the fact that she doesn't have a bra on, I kiss her stomach and up to her breasts while she is still standing up, I take her jeans off and her heels, she sits on the bed and waits for me to undress, I can barely see, there's just one lamp on and everything around looks gold.

She starts kissing me while putting herself on top. We make love for an hour or two and then we sit in bed with her white sheets wrapped around both of us. She lights up a cigarette.

"Tell me a secret." She says while smiling.

"I am… gay" Her smile falls and then she smacks the back of my head, I can't help it but laugh.

"You ruined the moment, Tobes!"

"Mmm okay, I was too afraid to speak up to your parents about the pressure they gave to you, but I always wanted to." She smiles while putting her hair aside, her voluminous light brown hair.

"I am now picturing what would have happened if you had the courage to do it."

"I would be dead, eventually.." She laughs.

"but that would have been one of the sweetest things you have done for me."

"One of?"

"It's a secret." She says and runs to the bathroom bare naked while locking herself in.

"I'm going to take a shower real fast."

I wait for her, while studying her room, this is a different Spencer, my thoughts were stopped by a doorbell.

"Who is it?" I put on boxers and open the door.

"Oh shit." I mutter to myself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I need her, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Wren says with a little box while I don't know what to say.

 **Hi guys! I really need to say, for those who are still reading my story, thank you so much, for your patience, please forgive me, these last months, i have had so much homework, and I started reading again at least like 8 books, or maybe 10 so I can get ideas, for writing, I had a writing block, I didn't know if I should keep going, but I did, and I really have the biggest ideas for this story, just keep reading please and don't let me down, huge thanks to my Spoby is Endgame groupchat, we will be together forever!. So much love,**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, i tried to update as soon as I could! I owe you now, enjoy reading!

 **Toby's POV**

"I need her, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Wren says with a little box while I don't know what to say.

"You're not marrying anyone."

"Excuse me?" Wren says reacting too defensively

"What you just heard, she doesn't want anything to do with you." Anger rises through me, I'm afraid I might fuck up and say too much.

"She would never say that, I make her scream too much."

"Shut the fuck up, she doesn't want to see you, she spent her night with-"

"With a guy? That fast?" I couldn't help myself and end up punching Wren, several times, he kicks me on the groin and I fall.

"If that guy she is having sex with, turns out to be you, I will kill you." he whispers, I wince in pain and laugh at his comment at the same time. He grabs me by the hair and smacks my head to the floor, all I see is black now.

…

I suddenly feel my eyes opening slowly, dark light was all I could see.

"Hi" I see Spencer smiling at me I could notice the concern in her eyes but she is trying to play it cool, if she freaks out, I will freak out even more, she has a wet cloth in her hand and is pouring cold water on my forehead, sitting next to me in bed, wearing one of my shirts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused…"

"Tell me about it.. I got out of the shower and you were blacked out, I'm not sure what happened.." I see a tear in her eyes, she can't control her concern anymore,

"Don't cry beautiful, i'm okay, I guess it was just random.." I lie to her and didn't know it was so easy..

"Tobias fucking Cavanaugh I know when you lie to me." I kiss her forehead and dry away her single tear.

"I'm okay, I truly mean it." I stare at her gaze, she smiles, "I appreciate the honesty," she giggles.

"Do you want chinese?"

"Mmmm no, I want you,"

"Toby, you need to eat."

"That's my line, Spencer…" she giggles softly.

"I know." she kisses me, trying to take the pain away from me

"I love that coffee taste of yours.." i whisper between kisses and sniffle her hair and her neck, kissing softly.

…

She is serving the chinese food into plates, while the door bell rings, I freak out.

"Spencer, can you please put on shorts?" I stare at her, just wearing my shirt and nothing else.

She rolls her eyes while going to her room and closing the door.

I open the door and see Brett.

"Hi dude!" He hugs me.

"Toby, why the fuck do you look so scared,"

"Spencer's ex, threatened to kill me."

"He is not touching you, Tobes."

"He left me uncons-" "Hi Spencer!" I change topics when I see her.

"Brett!" She seems excited

"Hi Spence, how is it going?" She smiles.

"Just about to eat, are you staying with us?"

"Oh sure" He sits on our couch.

"Are you ready for your finals Spence?"

"HA!" She laughs under her breath

"It's so obvious you don't know miss Spencer Hastings, she is invincible if you give her coffee." I say and Spencer kisses my cheek while laughing under her breath.

"What was your GPA in high school?" Brett asks.

"What do you think?" She replies being as sassy as she could be.

"4.0? Holy shit"

"Yeah, she has always been a total nerd." I feel Spencer's hand smacking my back.

"26th President of the US?" Brett asks her quickly.

"Theodore Roosevelt" She says without hesitation.

"Bones of the cranium?"

"Frontal, Parietal, Temporal, Occipital, Sphenoid and Ethmoid?" She says while signaling the location of all of them

"Bitch" Brett says while she cracks up.

"You underestimate me, Brett."

"How about Peru's Independence Day?"

"July 28th of 1821"

"How do you do it?" I ask and she winks at me.

"I love you." I whisper when she does not notice.

 **Spencer's POV**

The night passes by and the three of us sit around the couch, listening to the Rolling Stones and drinking beer.

"How about we play something?" Brett suggests.

"Sure!" Toby agrees.

"Truth or Dare?" Brett speaks up.

"What are you? a high school boy?" I laugh

"Oh come on it will be fun, or how about never have I ever?"

"Never have I ever sent a nude selfie" I say, spying on both of them.

Brett and Toby clink beers and then sip, I gasp.

"Unbelievable!" Toby laughs at my face.

"Never have I ever fucked my best friend." Brett says proudly and Toby and I look at each other, clinking bottles of beer and drinking.

"WAIT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY DID IT?" Brett eyes us suspiciously, I wink at him.

"We were so loud, even his mom heard us." I say, regretting it a second later.

"My mom heard us?" Toby asks disgusted.

Hours pass by and we all feel a little too hot and tipsy.

"Brett we're heading to bed, you can sleep in my room." Brett nods and pats Toby's back.

"Thank you."

Toby wakes me up at 6am and gives me a cup of the blackest coffee, he is already showered

"AHH you're amazing" I kiss his lips softly,

"Hurry up and get ready, we both have classes"

Toby puts on some jeans and a white gorgeous see-through shirt. I shower quickly and put on an autumn dress with boots and high knee socks.

We both meet at the table and I just serve more coffee into my huge mug.

"Dude that can cause you a coffee coma" Brett says;already changed, we both laugh.

"You have no idea." Toby says.

"I will drive you guys" I offer and they both nod.

"Sure, gorgeous. Let me get my keys" Toby looks for his keys while I walk with Brett downstairs.

We were all in my car screaming the lyrics of Fast Car by Tracy Chapman,

"Good luck in your tests, Spencer." Brett walks out of the car, Toby turns to me.

"You will do perfect, as always." He kisses me and walks out to class.

I finish my test early (I did perfect) and go back home to study for tomorrow's test, I put my hair in a bun, walk with just my panties and Toby's shirt and put my glasses on. I start studying latin while someone knocks furiously on the door, is it Toby? I open the door and see Wren furiously.

"Wren?" I ask confused.

"You couldn't control your instincts, couldn't you?"

"Excuse me?" I ask mad

"I came yesterday to propose to you Spencer, but you couldn't keep your panties on, OBVIOUSLY!" I slap him hard.

"Who the fuck are you speaking to? I'm Spencer Hastings and I should be treated with respect, not with a male chauvinist that calls every girl even her ex girlfriend a slut!"

"You moved on so fucking fast! Why would you fuck your best friend? That's so low, Toby? Really?"

"How do you know that?" I realize nobody knows but Brett & of course Toby.

"Toby shouted it out loud!" Wren says and walks away to the elevator. I slam the door furiously, im so fucking mad, Toby shouldn't have done that, tell Wren? Seriously? What was he thinking? I slam my books to the table desperatly breaking some glass stuff.

 **Toby's POV**

I walk inside my apartment and find all of Spencer's latin text books on the living room along with broken glass.

"Spencer?" I walk inside her room.

"How could you tell Wren?" She was in the verge of tears.

"Spencer, it's not what you th-"

"Leave."

"NO! We need to fix this!"

"LEAVE." She slaps my face hard and I decide to leave because it's what she wants and she needs to make up her mind and chill. It's the last thing I want to do, leave her alone but it's what she wants.

I walk outside heading nowhere to think about how am i going to fix what I fucked up.

I walk inside hours later, "Spencer?" I see her walking out of her room with short hair, it look amazing on her, "Can we please talk?"

I offer her my hand and guide her to the couch,

"I'm sorry, for earlier" she says regretfully.

"I didn't tell Wren, he assumed."

"I figured it out, it was just that i was really really mad. He disrespected me and called me a lot of things."

"I will murder him, anyway why would you feel bad about it?"

"Tob-"

"No, you shouldn't feel bad about yourself because you are none of those things he called you." She smiles.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Spencer, I'm kind of worried of your insecurity, I mean, I know what you did," I caress her hair, knowing she cut it herself in anger.

"I had to, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Because I convinced myself I am what Wren called me."

"You're not. Trust me, you are such a smart and beautiful girl, you fight for women's rights, you are a feminist that couldn't stand hear anybody call a woman a slut, you are not a slut, you are a lady, you shouldn't be afraid to look at yourself in the mirror, you shouldn't listen to people that talk, because people will talk in the future and you won't get too far if you keep listening to them or giving a fuck to what they say." I see her staring blankly, "Spencer?" Her breathing is heavier in seconds.

"Spencer, breathe." She exhales loudly while crying out. I kiss her and hold her cheeks.

"I love you, so much; you can always be yourself, that's the reason why I always truly love you." She smiles through the kiss and kisses me deeply.

"You will always know how to make me smile."

"I also brought double expressos."

"You will always know how to win my heart as well." I laugh and walk her to the kitchen to drink the coffee I brought for her along with donuts.

"Yummm" she sits on her favorite spot of the kitchen. She drinks her coffee with such a pleasured face.

"Thank you, Tobes; you will always be the one who can control me in those panic attacks, I threw up twice today, I couldn't stand the ide-"

"It's okay.." she kisses me. "Thank you, truly." I smile and she wraps her legs around me, I carry her to bed.

"You can't just kiss me to fix everything." I don't know what I would do, the simple idea of losing this girl of mine, my forever best friend and soulmate, just the idea of losing her terrifies me, I lay her on her bed and lay my forehead over her chest, "Please let me make it up to you, let's make things how they used to be." The desperation in my voice kind of frightened her into being willing to try anything at the moment. She cupped my cheeks with her hand and brings my lips back to hers, we never break apart from now on, we finally come up for air, Spencer pulls my shirt up allowing her hands to run all over my torso, I start kissing her neck as I reach the bottom of the shirt of mine she's wearing, she sits up to help me undress her and we lay again, continuing kissing.

All of the time we have had sex it has been rough, this time we are going slow and take our time with each other, still kissing her neck I move my hand all over her bare chest, down her thighs to her entrance, I start massaging her slowly, Spencer's breathing hitched as she wasn't so used to a gentle touch. She begins to breathe more heavily letting out an occasional whimper, she moves to the next step when she removes my belt and unzips my jeans, I kick them off a little desperate along with my boxers. She slips her underwear leaving us completely naked, I take her hands interlacing fingers with her. I kiss her one more time, i line myself at her entrance and slowly push into her. It takes no time for both of us to fall into a synchronized rhythm.

"Oh... my…. god..." she moans slowly.

"Tell me what you need." I go deeper and deeper.

"You, I need you.." her voice is a little higher, her breathing continues to get heavier and heavier, we flip over and Spencer is on top now., with a slower speed and this new angle, this is the deepest I have ever been inside her, and based on our uncontrollable moans, we can both feel it. It soon becomes too much for us and Spencer is arching her back as her hips start to move faster. I push myself into a sitting position so we could be face to face, I wrap my arms around her lower back as she tangles her hands in my hair, we can both feel that we're reaching to an end, we mantain the eye contact as we finish at the same time, I take her blanket and wrap us around it, "This is how it's supposed to be." I say as I put her new short hair aside and kiss her neck, facing her back.

 **IM SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATING I LOVE YOU PLEASE DONT KILL ME I WAS ABROAD, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH DONT LEAVE ME, I WROTE IT A LITTLE LONGER SO YOU GUYS COULDNT HATE ME**


End file.
